


Bowties and Kisses

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine frets over what to wear on his first official date with Kurt, trying to dress to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic inspired by tumblr user bowtiesandkisses

Blaine sighed as he threw yet another outfit down onto his bed in frustration. It was his first date with Kurt after they officially started dating and he just really, really wanted everything to be perfect. But most of the time they had seen each other since they met had been either at school or after school and he’d been in his blazer or one of his Dalton sweaters; Kurt had never seen him in anything else. But tonight was different. He wanted to impress Kurt. But his new boyfriend had such a sense of style…what if he didn’t approve of Blaine’s non-Dalton attire? He knew that Kurt wasn’t the kind of person who would want to stop dating him because of his fashion choices, but if they clashed too much…it couldn’t spell out good things for their future.

He flipped open his laptop, clicking on the link to his fashion blog that Kurt had e-mailed him a few weeks ago. Of course he didn’t have anything nearly as fabulous, but at least he could maybe get some pointers to what Kurt liked. Blaine knew that he should have been more observant but Kurt was just so damn distracting…

Shaking his head, he clicked through the links. There were only some things that even vaguely resembled anything he had in his closet. But there was something that he noticed popping up again and again. Seeing all of the outfits side by side, he realized that he should have noticed the pattern sooner.

Kurt really seemed to like bow ties. And Blaine certainly could work with that.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Blaine!" his mother shouted from downstairs as Blaine checked his tie in the mirror one last time. "Your loverboy is here!"

The blood rushed to his face. “Mom!” he shouted back, grabbing his wallet and rushing down the stairs before his mother could embarrass him any more. Kurt looked up as he swung around the corner, his eyes lighting up. “Hi,” Blaine exhaled softly.

"Hey," Kurt replied, seeming equally as awestruck. "Ready to go?"

Blaine nodded, picking up his keys as he walked over to give Kurt a peck on the cheek in greeting. Kurt blushed furiously as he pulled back, though the look on his face suggested that he certainly didn’t mind the gesture.

"Honey, let me get a picture of the two of you," his mom insisted, waving her camera around wildly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt apologetically. “Mom, we’re going to be late-“

"Blainey, come on, this is a big night, your first date with your new boyfriend!"

Feeling a touch on his shoulder, Blaine looked over at Kurt. “It won’t take that long, come on, it’s sweet.”

Knowing that with both Kurt and his mother on board that there was no arguing the point, Blaine nodded in agreement. Besides, as long as Kurt wasn’t entirely mortified, it would be nice to have a little memento of the night to show their children…so what, he might be getting a little ahead of himself. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” He wrapping his arm around Kurt’s lower back, pulling him close in to his side, smiling at his mother and the camera.

"Aw, don’t you two look adorable!" his mom gushed as she snapped away. "Just one more, okay? Oh wait that didn’t come out good, one more."

They ended up staying there for five more minutes before Blaine reminded her that they had tickets to a show and if they didn’t leave right then they wouldn’t be able to get in. With a big hug for each other them, his mother finally let them go. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and practically dragged him outside before she tried to take more pictures. “Sorry about her,” he apologized once they were on the front porch.

Kurt stopped, turning to face Blaine, their hands still interlaced with each other. “Don’t be, it’s sweet.” Blaine suddenly remembered Kurt’s own lack of a mother and while he knew that Kurt loved Carole, it couldn’t be the same. Suddenly his previous embarrassment felt petty and foolish. Kurt’s free hand came up to caress Blaine’s bow tie, a plaid one with a streak of blue that matched Kurt’s eyes. “I’ve never seen you in one of these before.”

Blaine shrugged, feeling pleased that he seemed to have done at least something right. “Yeah, well, they aren’t exactly Dalton issue.”

Kurt smoothed it down. “Well I like it.” He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “I like you.”

Grinning, Blaine whispered, “I like you too. And you know, there are about fifty more where this one came from.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “Fifty?”

Blaine winced. “Too much?”

Chuckling, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him a little harder. “Not at all,” he whispered against Blaine’s lips. “I like a man who appreciates his accessories.”

They stood there for another few minutes in their own little oblivious world, continuing the still novel exploration of each other’s mouths. Sighing, Blaine reluctantly pulled back. “I could do this all night but if we don’t leave now we really will be late for the show and I know how excited you’ve been to see it.”

Kurt nodded. “I hate when you’re right. But can I ask for one thing?”

"Of course," Blaine replied as they started walking toward Kurt’s car.

"Next time I come over I get to see your bow tie stash."

Blaine snorted. “Sure, but stop making it sound like I have drugs. Or porn.”

Kurt almost immediately turned bright red. “Blaine!” he chided.

"Sorry," Blaine replied, somewhat feeling guilty because he knew how much of a soft spot that was for Kurt. "Yes, you can see my bow tie collection any time you would like. Can I ask you something though?” He grinned as Kurt opened the passenger door for him with a little bow. Blaine slid inside and buckled up his seat belt as Kurt ran around the front to the driver’s side.

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt replied as he slid in next to him.

"Are you going to kiss me like that every time I wear them?"

A smug smile spread across Kurt’s face and he leaned across the gearshift to kiss Blaine once again. “Does that answer your question?”

Blaine beamed as he took a deep, steadying breath. “I think I need to start wearing bow ties more often.”


End file.
